


I cannot hold it; I cannot control it.

by SimplyLeez



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Accident, Accidental Voyeurism, Accidental wetting, Coming In Pants, Desperation, Dry Humping, Embarrassment, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Jughead Jones is Not Asexual, M/M, Mild Voyeurism, Mutual Kink, NSFW, Omorashi, Unexpected Kink, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 08:08:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10963170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyLeez/pseuds/SimplyLeez
Summary: Jughead gets off on wetting himself. Archie gets off on watching Jughead wet himself. They both don’t realise they have a common kink until Jughead accidentally wets himself after a busy day of drinking too much and not going to the toilet enough.





	I cannot hold it; I cannot control it.

**Author's Note:**

> For the Riverdale Kink Meme: http://riverdale-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/1356.html?thread=122700#cmt122700
> 
> Jughead/any - Because the kink meme gods demand a tribute of piss (preferably desperation/wetting)
> 
> Title from ‘I’m a slave 4 U’ by Britney Spears.

Jughead hadn't realised at first, it kind of crept up on him, well more like he wasn’t paying attention. But right now, sitting in his last class of the day just praying that the teacher would stop lecturing them, he realised that he should probably go to the toilet. However, Jughead being Jughead decided it wasn’t worth disrupting the last half of the lesson for. Plus school toilets are disgusting, so, he reasoned that he could probably just wait till he went to Archie’s tonight.

In his head Jughead couldn’t help but count the amount of drinks he’s had today, so many unnecessary bottles of water plus a few coffees to help him stay awake. He cursed himself for getting just under four hours sleep the previous night.

By the time the lesson ended Jughead had forgotten about his urge so began to make his way out of the school building to head towards the field. It was a sunny day so he decided to sit outside, watch the football practice, and write some more of his novel until Archie was ready to go home. Well, maybe not the latter as Jughead tended to get distracted watching his boyfriend dressed in all that gear, even if Jughead had no idea of the rules of football, so his novel would probably remain untouched.

He was halfway out of the door before he heard his name being called, turning his head towards the sound he found Betty waving at him from down the corridor. “Do you have a minute Jug?” Betty asked, finally catching up to him, Jughead nodded in response. She grabbed his arm and led him down another hallway, “I wanted your opinion on my formating for the Blue and Gold.” 

Jughead graciously agreed and let himself be led to the room, but every step made Jughead slightly more aware of his full bladder. “Right,” Betty huffed, sitting herself down on the chair in front of the computer meaning Jughead could stand behind her or sit on the desk. He opted for the desk, hoping sitting would relieve the pressure momentarily and reduce his need to cross his legs. 

Turns out Betty was already pretty set on the layout, she just wanted Jughead’s approval, then she was back out of her seat. “Here,” Betty handed him a large cup of coffee from the cafeteria, “to bribe you with.” Jughead internally winced at the amount of liquid in the cup but took hold of it anyway, “why do you need to bribe me?”

“I need help, like relationship advice,” Betty was avoiding his gaze, instead looking into her coffee, “I mean I could have asked Archie but he can’t really keep his mouth shut. Sorry,” she quickly apologised realising she was slagging off Jughead’s boyfriend. “It’s alright Betty, but why not ask Veronica?” Jughead asked, watching as Betty’s face heated up as she intensely stared down her coffee. 

Jughead took the opportunity of Betty avoiding him to shift uncomfortably on the desk, taking a gulp of his coffee and cringing for the effect it will have on him in the near future. “I can’t ask her because...” Betty raised her gaze, still blushing “it’s Veronica who I like.” Jughead stilled under her gaze, letting out a quiet ‘oh’ before taking a few more sips of his coffee, not really sure of what to say but he wanted to be out of the room as quick as possible.

“Do you want to tell her or…?” Betty only sighed in response, taking a long drink of her own coffee while she contemplated her answer. The time he wasn’t doing anything made Jughead aware of his desperation, his thighs clenching and unclenching occasionally. “I don’t know Jug, I really do want to tell her but what if she completely rejects me.” Betty’s tone was quiet and worrying, Jughead gave her a tight smile unsure of what to respond with.

“Look Betty,” Jughead stopped, taking a sharp intake of breath and shuffling again, “you should tell her, she might not like you romantically but I’m sure she’d still want to be your friend.” Betty seemed to be somewhat comforted by this, sipping her coffee but with a small smile on her face. “Thanks Jug but I still don’t know if I can do it,” her words hung awkwardly in the air, Jughead had run out of things to say and his mind was elsewhere. 

“I feel like every time I get close to confessing I just get too scared,” Betty sounded defeated and at that moment Jughead wished he had a better way of verbalising words and that he wasn’t currently waiting to burst. “Betty, you’re more confident than you realise but you need to do it quick before you talk yourself out of it, why don’t you go ask her now?” Betty’s face contorted, questioning herself if she should go or not, Jughead felt slightly guilty that he said the last part partially so Betty would leave him alone right now.

“You’re right Jughead, I’m going to go over to hers right now, thanks for the advice.” With that she grabbed her bag and practically ran out of the door. “Shit,” Jughead groaned, placing his hand gently on his stomach and feeling the pressure on his bladder. He checked his phone for the time, fifteen minutes then football practice would be over so he and Archie could get home, so Jughead decided to go wait on a bench beside the field for his boyfriend after he finished what remained of his coffee. 

Fifteen minutes passed and Jughead was attempting to discreetly grip his cock from beneath his jeans, mentally telling himself he’ll make it till he got to Archie house and that he wouldn’t have to use the school’s toilets. “Jughead!” Archie’s voice was way too loud for being way too close that Jughead jumped, immediately letting go of his crotch which only caused him to leak slightly into his boxers. “H-hey Archie, how was practice?” Jughead blushed furiously, not wanting to have small talk with his boyfriend but he didn’t want to come off as too suspicious.

“It was alright, same as always,” Archie’s breathing was slightly laboured and his skin was glistening with sweat, which partially disgusted Jughead but slightly aroused him at the same time. “Where’s Betty at?” Archie inquired, she usually walked home with them most days despite her mother’s concerns, “ah, yeah, she’s gone to confess her undying love for Veronica.” Jughead’s tone must have seemed sarcastic because Archie gave him a skeptical look, “no Arch I’m serious, she asked for help with the Blue and Gold but all she did was ask for advice on how to ask Veronica out.”

Archie raised his eyebrows, “I’m impressed, you gave actual relationship advice? Who are you and what have you done with my boyfriend?” Jughead laughed, which was clearly a mistake as his urge to pee increased so he tightened his thighs together and prayed that Archie wouldn’t notice that he was being slightly off. “Okay very funny, go get changed so we can go back to your house,” Archie just rolled his eyes at Jughead’s demanding tone.

“Hmm, sure, plus we have the house to ourselves till late,” Archie said, his tone suggestive, “god dammit Archie get your mind out of the gutter for once,” Jughead attempted to scald his boyfriend but couldn’t help smiling. “But seriously, go change, you’re so gross right now.” Archie bent down to briefly kiss Jughead then wandered towards the locker rooms. 

Jughead couldn’t help physically cringing when no one was in sight, he could feel his boxers were slightly damp which made it uncomfortable but it also tempted him into releasing his now very full bladder. Although the thought of full on wetting his jeans right now, in the open, made something stir inside him, he refrained because the consequences of being seen, by the whole football team no doubt, made him regret even thinking about it. 

But then again his body clearly had other ideas as he spurts again into his boxers. Jughead doesn’t even look around to see if anyone could see him before he’s forcefully grabbing his crotch but decides it’s not enough, he stands up, clenching his thighs and his hands pressed firmly to the front of his jeans. 

Jughead watches as the football players start exiting the school, relieved that Archie won’t be too much longer but squirms because he can no longer hold his cock to stop himself from pissing. He catches a glimpse of red hair and audibly sighs, thankful to be going back to Archie’s now. 

“Hey Juggie,” Archie says as he leans in to kiss Jughead’s cheek, “are you okay? You just seem a bit awkward, well I mean more than usual.” Archie laughs at himself but Jughead faintly flushes, “I-I’m fine I just- I really need the toilet,” he admits sheepishly and avoids his boyfriend’s gaze. “Do you want to go back inside?” Jughead knows Archie has good intentions but he’d rather die than use a public restroom, “no, it’s okay, I’ll just wait till we’re back to your place.”

That should have been it, they should have left, and Jughead could finally relieve himself. But no, of course not, the world hates him today. There’s a shout of Archie’s name from none other than Jughead’s not so sworn enemy more of a constant nuisance Reggie. He walks up to the two, initiating conversation with the redhead about some party that some rich kid is having which the whole football team has been invited to.

Jughead can hear from Archie’s tone that he’s refusing to go, his voice level and serious, but Reggie won’t take no for an answer and Jughead is getting more desperate by the second. He was squirming considerably now, a constant blush on his face, he’s sure he’s not far off from out right doing a pee dance like a three year old. 

Archie reaches for his hand which Jug gladly takes, squeezing and pulling it to let Archie know that they really need to leave. His boyfriend seems to get the hint and tells Reggie that he’ll think about it, Jughead knows that mean ‘no’ though. Jughead is almost fully behind Archie now, having been inching his way to the exit of the school grounds, when Reggie comments about his impatiens. 

“He can’t wait to get you home can he?” Jughead doesn’t appreciate the sexual connotations of his question but an outward look at Jughead would think so, he can’t stand still, his hand keeps not so discreetly pressing on the front of his jeans, and he’s silently begging his boyfriend to go home. He looks pretty fucking needy. Archie laughs coldly and tells Reggie to mind his own business before pulling Jug alongside him to walk home before he gets a response.

“You still okay Jug?” Archie speaks, voice concerned which tempts Jughead into just saying he’s fine but he really isn’t so mutters a quick ‘no’, his eyes focused on the ground. “We could walk a little faster,” Archie suggests, they’re walking at their usual pace but Jughead is pretty sure that is they go any faster the pressure on his bladder would be too much. “No, no it’s fine. I-I don’t think I’ll be able to hold it if we went any quicker,” he says truthfully, watching his feet shuffle across the pavement, and Archie gives a non-committal hum in response.

When Jughead decided he can walk without pissing himself he looks back up at Archie, who is looking anywhere but Jughead and has a faint blush across his own cheeks. He can’t help but admire his boyfriend momentarily, the rarely get moments alone just to exist together, to tell each other how much they mean. 

Jughead is pulled from his thoughts by a gap in the pavement, he stumbles slightly and his bladder relaxes for only a few seconds. But it’s a few seconds too much. Archie catches his arm to avoid him falling but Jughead’s more concerned about the visible wet patch on the front of his jeans. Clearly Archie notices, his gaze lowers but is brought back up to smile at Jug in support, so they keep walking.

The silence between the two of them is awkward, Jughead is convinced that Archie’s slightly weirded out by his boyfriend almost wetting himself like a child but Archie feels quite the opposite. Archie can hardly look Jug in the eye because he wants to stop him right there in the street, where anyone can see them, and tell him to let go. To watch his boyfriend’s face relax, to see him soak himself with his own piss. Just the thought of it and having Jughead so desperate right next to him is getting Archie hard.

“Shit, Archie, I’m not going to make it!” The embarrassment is evident in Jughead’s voice, making Archie concerned for him even more and he pushes his own self-indulgent thoughts to aside to focus on his boyfriend. “It’s okay Jug, not far now,” he attempts to be reassuring but is distracted by Jughead clutching his crotch and whimpering.

The slightly cooling, wet material presses against Jughead’s cock as he squeezes in vain to stop another leak, the unusual, warm friction causes his cock to twitch. Just when he thinks it can’t be more embarrassing almost wetting himself, he’s now getting off on it. Jughead internally curses his own body as he leaks for a considerable amount of seconds, the front of his boxers completely drenched and clinging to his skin beneath his jeans, and he is almost fully hard now. 

To Jughead it seemed like an eternity for Archie to unlock the door, the crotch of his jeans were a good few shades darker than usual. He practically ran through the open door, flinging his backpack to the bottom of the stairs which was followed by Archie’s own. Jughead couldn’t hold it anymore, his bladder completely gave out before Archie had even closed the door.

Standing in the middle of the hall, thighs pressed together, Jughead began to full on piss himself. Archie just watched as piss traveled down Jugheads thighs to his inner legs and into his shoes. Jughead moaned at the relief, his jeans becoming uncomfortable but so wet and warm that he unconsciously separated his thighs. 

The sound of piss hitting the wooden floor echoed, the puddle growing larger and the majority Jughead’s jeans seemed to be darker and a lot wetter. He didn’t know what to do with his hands, they were currently crunched into fists at his side but the blush on his face and tears in his eyes made him want to cover his face from Archie’s gaze. He didn’t though, he dared to look up as the last of the stream trickled into his pants.

Archie looked mesmerized, his mouth slightly open and a hungry look in his eyes. Fuck, if Jughead wasn’t already hard then that would have done it. The house was silent again aside from loud, quick intakes of breath. Jughead was visibly hard, his cock stretching against the confines of his wet, and now cold, jeans and Jug could guess Archie was just as hard as him but he refused to break eye contact.

“Do you need a hand?” Archie’s voice was lower and very suggestive, Jughead was sure he had lost all ability of speech function so just nodded his head. Archie was on him in seconds, mouths crushed together, one hand on Jug’s waist the other in his hair, their crotches grinding against each other. Jughead felt relieved that Archie found that as hot as he did otherwise it could have been awkward.

Instead of contemplating what could have happened, Jughead placed his hands on Archie’s ass to pull him closer, allowing them to grind deeper. The wet piss on Jughead’s jeans quickly seeping into Archie’s only made it hotter as the boys rutted against each other furiously, their breathing laboured. Teeth clashing and hands pulling in a need to just be closer, to have more of each other.

“Shit, shit, Archie!” Jughead mumbled, lightly biting on Archie’s lower lip as he came inside his piss soaked jeans, shivering at the friction and combination of liquids. Quickly it became uncomfortable, the rubbing of materials causing over-stimulation, Jughead shoved his hand down Archie’s pants that were wet on the outside due to Jughead’s own piss but on the inside due to precome. 

“Fuck, Jug,” Archie sharply took in a breath, thrusting into Jughead’s hand a few times before spilling himself over his boyfriend’s hand and into his own jeans. Jughead removed his hand, wiping it on Archie’s jeans, before resting his head on Archie shoulder in an attempt to catch his breath. 

“Guess we should clean up,” Archie murmured into Jughead’s neck but made no movement. “I guess so, I mean I’m starting to feel a little gross,” Jughead laughed although he was still blushing furiously and felt the need to apologise, “Arch, sorry about this.” Archie pulled back to the look the brunet in the eyes, “Jug there’s no need to be sorry,” he was quick to comfort him boyfriend, wrapping his arms around his middle, “you- it was really hot actually.” Archie’s blush mirrored Jughead’s and the latter laughed breathlessly.

“Go take a shower, I’ll clean up down here,” Archie offered, softly pushing Jughead towards the stairs. “Thank’s Arch,” Jughead smiled towards the redhead, kissing his cheek before moving backwards, taking a moment to appreciate his work of how wrecked Archie looked, then climbing the stairs to the bathroom.

Jughead came back down ten minutes later in joggers and one of Archie’s t-shirts that hung off his frame. Archie was already on the sofa, also in jogging pants and a vest, all evidence of their previous shenanigans in the washing machine. “Hey Jug, pizza is in the oven and there’s trash on TV,” Archie beckoned Jughead to join him on the sofa, he obliged. Slipping next to his boyfriend, Archie put his arm around him, Jughead felt so content.


End file.
